Digimon
Profile page summaries are credited to the Digimon Reference book, which is being translated by the Digimon Wiki and Wikimon. Summary Digimon, or Digital Monsters in long was at first a virtual pet that was released on June 26, 1997 that expanded into a franchise centered around the creatures living inside them that quickly eclipsed the popularity of the Virtual Pets themselves, began as a series of Virtual Pets, but was later made into anime's and manga's. Akiyoshi Hongo is credited as being the creator of the original concept and its designs for the anime and video games. Digimon is a multiverse, therefore it has different stories with manga's, anime, movies, and games; most of which are canon. Based partially on the sister franchise, Tamagotchi, the idea was to raise a creature called a Digimon that would evolve and change form depending on how it was cared for. Digimon could be pitted against each other in battle - the chief difference between Digimon and Tamagotchi. Digimon was designed to appeal to boys in the same way Tamagotchi were geared towards girls. The term Digimon may refer to the video game franchise, an individual Digimon, or a species of Digimon. According to the video game Brave Tamer, the Digital WorldDigital World's beginnings can be traced to the early twentieth century, with the activation of the Atanasoff–Berry Computer (ABC) - the first computer - which laid the basic foundations of the world. Subsequently, the first patented computer, ENIAC, was activated, and proceeded to build upon those foundations, shaping the Digital World. Over the ensuing years, through the continued growth of the electronic communications network on Earth, the Digital World continued to expand and grow, even after the ABC and ENIAC were shut down. There are multiple alternate reality incarnations of the Digital World, each one running parallel with the various multiple Earths that exist in the multiverse. The different Digimon anime series are set in separate Digital Worlds. The basic mechanics, locations and inhabitants of Digital World appear in each, though the individual natures, origins, and histories of the worlds vary greatly. Similarities between the various Digital Worlds exist, however. They all basically parallel Earth's geographic features. There are continents, islands, deserts, mountains, oceans and almost all other kinds of terrain one finds on the topography of Earth. However, as data is easy to modify, and considering that the Digital World is made up of data, the features of any particular area of Digital World are subject to immediate and drastic alteration at any time. For example, a gigantic mountain can be formed in moments or halves of islands can be scattered across a sea with ease. The malleability of the Digital World makes it a frequent target of attack from within and from humans with malevolent intentions. Although ordinary animals like birds and fish are known to exist in at least some of the Digital Worlds, the dominant lifeforms of all realities are Digimon. Digimon are sentient creatures that, like the Digital World, are made of data. It is possible for Digimon to travel to the "Real World," what Digimon call Earth, though this requires the opening of some sort of dimensional wormhole in Digital World. Most of humanity does not know of Digital World's existence. The few humans that do either programmed some aspect of the original version of that world or were summoned there by a Digimon or another digital being. On rare occasions, however, a wormhole can appear on Earth, allowing people unknowing of Digital World to enter it. Power of the Verse Though the stories take place in a multiverse, the titular creatures of the Digimon series exist in a very large, expansive and powerful verse that consists of countless reality warpers. It has exceptional hax, and power. Characters can range from Wall to Multiversal and beyond, however they lack an omnipotent. Many characters are capable of moving at FTL speeds either due to Word of God or feats themselves. There are extensive Digimon Reference entries that go into the true meat and potatoes of some of more powerful characters. It has been indicated that the universe where Digimon Adventure, 'Digimon Adventure 02'', and 'Digimon Adventure Tri'' take place in have characters far stronger than initially expected, as this thread proves. On that note, there is also a feat thread on Digimon Fusions. Various groups such as the Royal Knights and Olympus XII make up the forces that occupy the Digital World. Humans with special powers such as Masaru Daimon have the ability to punch out some of the strongest Digimon with his Digisoul. The Ten Legendary Warriors have the ability to transform into Digital Spirits to fight against various foes. The series will likely gain a boost in overall power with the upcoming "Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory" coming out January 19, 2018. Important Blogs For further explanation, please read: * This blog explains our Digimon File Guidelines. * This blog post explaining the Royal Knights as well as the the reasoning for the Immeasurable stats for them and all that scale.. * This blog post, which explains basic Digimon digivolution mecanics. * As well as this blog, that explains the power of the Seven Great Demon Lords. *This blog explains the reasoning for this Dark Area Digimon's ratings as well as those who scale. * This blog explains the nature of Data in Digimon. * These blogs explain Digimon Canonicity. * This blog explains Digimon Cosmology. * This blog explains the Angel Hierarchy. * This blog explains the meaning of the Digital World. * This blog explains reasoning for Digimon tiers and scaling. * This blog explains the reasoning for Yggdrasil's powers and stats. * This blog explains Digimon Physiology. * This blog explains the reasoning behind our Digimon Scaling. * This blog explains the connections between human researchers and the Digital World. It also explains why the Official Databook takes extreme priority over the files of the verse. * This blog expands on the previous nature of data blog and also to how Digimon or Data beings in general treat data overall. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: *DBZMLP12345 *DarkMastero *Darkanine *AsuraDestructor *BlitzStrike *Dragonmasterxyz *SuperKamiNappa *Reppuzan *MarvelFanatic119 *GallantKnight X *Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff *Executor N0 *ToonamiJackIsBackXYZ *The Real Cal Howard *Peter1129 *ZeedMillenniummon89 *FateAlbane *AlfredOath *Kaltias *FrostMouse0 Opponents: Neutral: *Penguinkingpin *Serpent of the Internet 97 Character Profiles Digidestined/Chosen Children Taichi & WarGreymon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Taichi and Agumon|link=Agumon (Taichi_Yagami) Yamato & MetalGaurumon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Yamato and Gabumon|link=Gabumon (Yamato_Ishida) Mimi & Lilymon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Mimi and Palmon|link=Palmon (Mimi_Tachikawa) Jyo & Zudomon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Jou and Gomamon|link=Gomamon (Jou_Kido) Kari & AngeWomon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Hikari and Gatomon|link=Gatomon (Hikari_Yagami) Takeru & HolyAngemon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Takiru and Patamon|link=Patamon (Takeru_Takaishi) Izzy & AtkurKabuterimon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Izzy and Tentomon|link=Tentomon (Koushiro_Izumi) Sora & Garudamon Collectors Digimon Adventure Special Card.jpg|Sora and Biyomon|link=Biyomon (Sora_Takenouchi) Rapidmon SP.jpg|Wallace and Terriermon|link=Terriermon (Wallace) Andiramon_collectors_card.jpg|Wallace and Chocomon|link=Chocomon (Wallace) Justimon_collectors_card.jpg|Ryo and Monodramon|link=Ryo Akiyama Vmon_collectors_card.jpg|Daisuke and Veemon|link=V-mon (Daisuke_Motomiya) Hawkmon_re_collectors_card.jpg|Miyako and Hawkmon|link=Hawkmon (Miyako_Inoue) Armadimon_collectors_card.jpg|Iori and Armadillomon|link=Armadimon (Iori_Hida) Paildramon_ex2_collectors.jpg|Paildramon|link=Paildramon Silphymon_ex2_collectors.jpg|Silphymon|link=Silphymon Shakkoumon_collectors_card.jpg|Shakkoumon|link=Shakkoumon Wormmon_collectors_card.jpg|Ken and Wormmon|link=Wormmon (Ken_Ichijouji) Meicoomon.png|Meiko and Meicoomon|link=Meicoomon (Meiko_Mochizuki) Imperialdramon_dragon_and_fighter_re_collectors_card.jpg|Imperialdramon (Digimon Adventure)|link=Imperialdramon (Digimon Adventure) Digimon Tamers Dukemon ex3 collectors card2.jpg|Takato and Guilmon|link=Guilmon (Takato_Matsuki) Sakuyamon_Thumbnail.jpg|Rika and Renamon|link=Renamon (Rika_Nonaka) Saintgalgomon collectors card.jpg|Henry and Terriermon|link=Terriermon (Henry_Wong) Impmon re collectors card.jpg|Impmon|link=Impmon (Digimon Tamers) Ten Legendary Warriors Agnimon_ex_collectors.jpg|Agunimon|link=Agunimon Wolfmon_re_collectors_card.jpg|Lobomon|link=Lobomon Lowemon_collectors_card.jpg|Löwemon|link=Löwemon Fairymon_re_collectors_card2.jpg|Kazemon|link=Kazemon Blitzmon_re_collectors_card.jpg|Beetlemon|link=Beetlemon Chackmon_collectors_card.jpg|Kumamon|link=Kumamon Grottomon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Grumblemon|link=Grumblemon Arbormon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Arbormon|link=Arbormon Ranamon_ex2_collectors.jpg|Ranamon|link=Ranamon Mercuremon_ex_collectors.jpg|Mercuremon|link=Mercuremon Susanoomon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Susanoomon|link=Susanoomon DATS Operatives Shinegreymon burst collectors card.jpg|Masaru and Agumon|link=Agumon (Masaru_Daimon) Ravmon burst re collectors card.jpg|Ikuto and Falcomon|link=Falcomon (Ikuto_Noguchi) Masaru Portrait.jpg|Masaru Daimon|link=Masaru Daimon Fusion Fighters Omegashoutmon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg|Taiki and Shoutmon|link=Shoutmon (Taiki_Kudo) Digimon Hunters Arresterdramon superior bravesnatcher collectors card.jpg|Tagiru and Gumdramon|link=Gumdramon (Tagiru_Akashi) Quartzmon re collectors card.jpg|Ryouma Mogami|link=Quartzmon 'Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01' 423px-Taichi zeromaru yabuno tenya4.jpg|Taichi and Zeromaru|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Taichi_(V-tamer)_and_Zeromaru Neo_arkadimon_yabuno_tenya.jpg|Neo and Arkadimon|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Arkadimon 'Digimon NEXT' Tsurugi Thumbnail.png|Tsurugi Tatsuno and Agumon|link=Agumon (Tsurugi Tatsuno) Various Antagonists Devimon ex collectors.jpg|Devimon|link=Devimon Metaletemon collectors card.jpg|Etemon|link=Etemon Vamdemon collectors card.jpg|Myotismon|link=Myotismon Diablomon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Diaboromon|link=Diablomon Blackwargreymon_collectors_card.jpg|BlackWarGreymon|link=Black WarGreymon Millenniumon collectors card.jpg|Millenniummon|link=Millenniummon Moonmillenniumon ex collectors card.jpg|MoonMillenniummon|link=Moon=Millenniummon Zeedmillenniumon collectors card.jpg|ZeedMillenniummon|link=ZeedMillenniummon Boltboutamon_next0rder_ie.png|Boltboutamon|link=Boltboutamon DarknessBagramon Collectors.png|Bagramon|link=Bagramon Apocalymon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Apocalymon|link=Apocalymon Chimairamon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Kimeramon|link=Kimeramon Grimmon vg.gif|Grimmon|link=Grimmon Mephismon ex collectors.jpg|Mephistomon|link=Mephistomon Armagemon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg|Armageddemon|link=Armageddemon Dark Masters Piemon White Day Collectors Card.jpg|Piedmon|link=Piedmon Mugendramon collectors card.jpg|Machinedramon|link=Machinedramon Metalseadramon ex2 collectors card.jpg|MetalSeadramon|link=MetalSeadramon Pinochimon collectors card.jpg|Puppetmon|link=Puppetmon The Royal Knights Alphamon_collectors_card (1).jpg|Alphamon|link=Alphamon Jesmon Crusader Card.png|Jesmon|link=Jesmon Magnamon re collectors.jpg|Magnamon|link=Magnamon Dukemon ex4 collectors card2.jpg|Gallantmon|link=Gallantmon Lordknightmon collectors card.jpg|Crusadermon|link=Crusadermon Dynasmon collectors card.jpg|Dynasmon|link=Dynasmon Gankoomon ex collectors card2.jpg|Gankoomon|link=Gankoomon Examon re collectors card2.jpg|Examon|link=Examon Ulforcevdramon collectors card.jpg|UlforceVeedramon|link=UlforceVeedramon Duftmon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Leopardmon|link=Leopardmon Craniummon re collectors card.jpg|Craniamon|link=Craniamon Sleipmon ex2 collectors.jpg|Sleipmon|link=Sleipmon Omegamon ex4 collectors card.jpg|Omegamon|link=Omegamon Olympos XII Jupitermon ex collectors card2.jpg|Jupitermon|link=Jupitermon Junomon ex collectors card.jpg|Junomon|link=Junomon Apollomon collectors card.jpg|Apollomon|link=Apollomon Dianamon ex2 collectors.jpg|Dianamon|link=Dianamon Ceresmon ex collectors.jpg|Ceresmon|link=Ceresmon Mervamon ex collectors card.jpg|Minervamon/Mervamon|link=Minervamon Marsmon ex2 collectors.jpg|Marsmon|link=Marsmon Mercurymon collectors card.jpg|Merukimon/Mercurymon|link=Merukimon Bacchusmon ex crapulence collectors card.jpg|Bacchusmon|link=Bacchusmon Neptunemon ex2 collectors.jpg|Neptunemon|link=Neptunemon Venusmon Wallpaper.jpg|Venusmon|link=Venusmon Vulcanusmon ex2 collectors.jpg|Vulcanusmon|link=Vulcanusmon GraceNovamon Tumblr.jpg|GraceNovamon|link=Grace Novamon The Digimon Sovereigns Zhuqiaomon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Zhuqiaomon|link=Zhuqiaomon Baihumon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Baihumon|link=Baihumon Qinglongmon collectors card2.jpg|Azulongmon|link=Azulongmon Xuanwumon ex collectors.jpg|Ebonwumon|link=Ebonwumon Huanglongmon ex2 collectors card.jpg|Huanglongmon|link=Huanglongmon The Seven Great Demon Lords Lucemon Sitting.jpg|Lucemon|link=Lucemon Lilithmon by winni@15199635.jpg|Lilithmon|link=Lilithmon Demon collectors card.jpg|Daemon|link=Daemon Belphemon rage collectors card.jpg|Belphemon|link=Belphemon Leviamon ex2 collectors.jpg|Leviamon|link=Leviamon Beelzemon_Art.jpg|Beelzemon|link=Beelzemon Barbamon collectors card.jpg|Barbamon|link=Barbamon Ogudomon.png|Ogudomon|link=Ogudomon Three Great Angels Seraphimon ex2 collectors.jpg|Seraphimon|link=Seraphimon Ophanimon_Thumbnail.jpg|Ophanimon|link=Ophanimon Cherubimon virtue and Cherubimon vice re collectors card.jpg|Cherubimon Virtue and Vice|link=Cherubimon Arbitrators Victorygreymon ex2 collectors card.jpg|VictoryGreymon|link=VictoryGreymon Zeedgarurumon.jpg|ZeedGarurumon|link=ZeedGarurumon Original Ten Legendary Warriors Ancientgreymon collectors card.jpg|AncientGreymon|link=AncientGreymon Ancientgarurumon collectors card.jpg|AncientGarurumon|link=AncientGarurumon Ancientirismon ex2 collectors card.jpg|AncientKazemon|link=AncientKazemon Ancientbeetmon ex2 collectors card.jpg|AncientBeetlemon|link=AncientBeetlemon Ancientwisemon ex collectors.jpg|AncientWisemon|link=AncientWisemon Ancientsphinxmon ex collectors.jpg|AncientSphinxmon|link=AncientSphinxmon Ancientvolcamon collectors card.jpg|AncientVolcanomon|link=AncientVolcanomon Ancientmermaimon ex2 collectors card.jpg|AncientMermaidmon|link=AncientMermaidmon Ancientmegatheriumon collectors card.jpg|AncientMegatheriummon|link=AncientMegatheriummon Ancienttroiamon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg|AncientTroiamon|link=AncientTroiamon Various Tamers and Humans Sayo23.png|Sayo|link=Sayo KohDigimon.png|Koh|link=Koh Digimon World DS Protag..png|Digimon World: DS Protagonist|link=The Protagonist (Digimon World: DS) Takumi by Arckas.png|Takumi Aiba|link=Takumi Aiba Ophanimon Helmitless..png|Chief Glare and Ophanimon|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ophanimon#ChiefGlare Chaosdukemon collectors card.jpg|Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/ChaosGallantmon#ChiefJulia Nokia 5.jpg|Nokia Shiramine|link=Nokia Shiramine Arata Sanada link.jpg|Arata Sanada|link=Arata Sanada Yuuko CS2.jpg|Yuuko Kamishiro|link=Yuuko Kamishiro Yuugo_K.png|Yuugo Kamishiro|link=Yuugo Kamishiro Jimmy KEN Guitar.jpg|Jimmy KEN|link=Jimmy KEN Fei Wong CS.jpg|Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio|link=Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio Rebel Yasu.png|Rebel Yasu|link=Rebel Yasu Taiga Thumbnail.png|Taiga|link=Taiga Mirei Re..jpg|Mirei Mikagura|link=Mirei Mikagura Keisuke Thumbnail.png|Keisuke Amazawa|link=Keisuke Amazawa Yu Thumbnail.png|Yu Nogi|link=Yu Nogi Ryuji Thumbnail.png|Ryuji Mishima|link=Ryuji Mishima 'C'mon, Digimon' Bun-0.png|Kamon and Bun|link=Bun (Kamon_Kentarou)#Bun Commandment Commanders Murmukusmon_collectors_card.jpg|Murmukusmon|link=Murmukusmon Chaosdramon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Chaosdramon|link=Chaosdramon 4 Great Dragons Megidramon collectors card.jpg|Megidramon|link=Megidramon Goddramon collectors card.jpg|Goddramon|link=Goddramon Holydramon collectors card2.jpg|Holydramon|link=Holydramon Qinglongmon collectors card2.jpg|Azulongmon|link=Azulongmon 'BANTYO' BantyoLeomon RE Collectors Card2.jpg|BanchoLeomon|link=BanchoLeomon Banchostingmon collectors card.jpg|BanchoStingmon|link=BanchoStingmon 'Legend-Arms' Durandamon Thumbnail.png|Durandamon|link=Durandamon Briueldramon.png|Bryweludramon|link=Bryweludramon '3 Gods of Destruction/Gods of Ruin' Kuzuhamon_ex2_collectors.jpg|Kuzuhamon|link=Renamon Titamon ex collectors card.jpg|Titamon|link=Titamon Gaioumon collectors card.jpg|Gaiomon|link=Gaiomon 'Big Death-Stars' Gravimon_collectors_card.jpg|Gravimon|link=Gravimon Neovamdemon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|NeoMyotismon|link=Devimon Dorbickmon_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Dorbickmon|link=Dorbickmon 'Devas' Makuramon collectors card.jpg|Makuramon (The Monkey)|link=Makuramon Vajramon_collectors_card.jpg|Vajramon (The Ox)|link=Vajramon Andiramon_data_collectors_card.jpg|Antylamon (The Rabbit)|link=Antylamon Majiramon_collectors_card.jpg|Majiramon (The Dragon)|link=Majiramon 'Other Digimon' Dorugoramon.jpg|Dorugoramon|link=Dorugoramon Ouryumon ex2 collectors.jpg|Ouryumon|link=Ouryumon Leomon collectors card.jpg|Leomon Digimon Adventure|link=Leomon (Digimon_Adventure) Pteramon Collectors Armor Card.jpg|Pteramon|link=Pteramon Dinorexmon re collectors card2.jpg|DinoRexmon|link=DinoRexmon Granddracumon collectors card.jpg|GranDracmon|link=GranDracmon Kuwagamon ex collectors card.jpg|Kuwagamon Digimon Adventure|link=Kuwagamon Meramon collectors card.jpg|Meramon|link=Meramon Andromon collectors card.jpg|Andromon Digimon Adventure|link=Andromon Hiandromon collectors card.jpg|HiAndromon|link=HiAndromon Rapidmon ex collectors card.jpg|Rapidmon|link=Rapidmon Angemon.full.1842505.jpg|Angemon|link=Angemon Angewomon Wallpaper.jpg|Angewomon|link=Angewomon Astamon collectors card.jpg|Astamon|link=Astamon Plutomon ex collectors card.jpg|Plutomon|link=Plutomon Clockmon dxw collectors card.jpg|Clockmon|link=Clockmon Lotusmon collectors card.jpg|Lotusmon|link=Lotusmon Anubimon collectors card.jpg|Anubismon|link=Anubismon Dch-6-501_front.png|Vademon|link=Vademon Grankuwagamon_collectors_card.jpg|GranKuwagamon|link=GranKuwagamon Khaosmon_ex_collectors.jpg|Chaosmon|link=Chaosmon Crusader-Dracomon.png|Dracomon|link=Dracomon Honeybeemon Card.png|Honeybeemon|link=Honeybeemon Butterflamon_Collectors_Armor_Card.jpg|Butterflymon|link=Butterflymon Chronomon Holy Mode vg.gif|Chronomon|link=Chronomon Renamon ex collectors.jpg|Renamon|link=Renamon Guilmon ex collectors.jpg|Guilmon|link=Guilmon Tyranomon_collectors_card.jpg|Tyrannomon|link=Tyrannomon Wargreymon ex2 collectors.jpg|WarGreymon|link=WarGreymon Metalgarurumon_ex2_collectors.jpg|MetalGarurumon|link=MetalGarurumon Shinegreymon_collectors_card.jpg|ShineGreymon|link=ShineGreymon Keramon ex collectors card.jpg|Keramon|link=Keramon Darkdramon_ex_collectors.jpg|Darkdramon|link=Darkdramon Tactimon Card.jpg|Tactimon|link=Tactimon Mastemon_Thumbnail.jpg|Mastemon|link=Mastemon Flamedramon Card.png|Flamedramon|link=Flamedramon Minomon-digimon-frontier-12.7.jpg|Minomon|link=Minomon Kuramon_Collectors_Baby_Card5.jpg|Kuramon|link=Kuramon Rosemon_Thumbnail.jpg|Rosemon|link=Rosemon Saintgalgomon_re_collectors_card2.jpg|MegaGargomon|link=MegaGargomon Skullsatamon collectors card.jpg|SkullSatamon|link=SkullSatamon Lillymon_Thumbnail.jpg|Lillymon|link=Lillymon Meicoomon Official Art.png|Meicoomon|link=Meicoomon Bio_Spinomon.jpg|BioSpinomon|link=Biospinomon Metalfantomon_collectors_card.jpg|MetalPhantomon|link=MetalPhantomon Gizmon Card.png|Gizmon|link=Gizmon LadyDevimon Art.jpg|LadyDevimon|link=LadyDevimon Tyrantkabuterimon collectors card.jpg|TyrantKabuterimon|link=TyrantKabuterimon Miragegaogamon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg|MirageGaogamon|link=MirageGaogamon Ravmon_collectors_card.jpg|Ravemon|link=Ravemon Marinangemon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg|MarineAngemon|link=MarineAngemon Starmon Card.png|Starmon|link=Starmon Justimon Thumbnail.png|Justimon|link=Justimon Moosemon Card.png|Moosemon|link=Moosemon Queenchessmon_collectors_card2.jpg|QueenChessmon|link=QueenChessmon Imperialdramon_collectors_card2.jpg|Imperialdramon|link=Imperialdramon Rhinomon_re_collectors_card.jpg|Rhinomon|link=Rhinomon Maildramon_re_collectors_card2.jpg|Maildramon|link=Maildramon Peacockmon_re_collectors_card.jpg|Peacockmon|link=Peacockmon 'Appmon' Haru Portrait.jpg|Haru and Gatchmon|link=Gatchmon (Haru_Shinkai) Yujin Portrait.png|Yujin and Offmon|link=Offmon (Yujin_Ozora) Karan Portrait.jpg|Karan and Dokamon|link=Dokamon (Karan_Eri) Astra Portrait.jpg|Astra and Musimon|link=Musimon (Asuka "Astra" Torajiro) Rei Portrait.jpg|Rei and Hackmon|link=Hackmon (Rei Katsura) Deusmon Card.jpg|Deusmon|link=Deusmon Timemon Chip.png|Timemon|link=Timemon Leviathan Manga..jpg|Leviathan|link=Leviathan (Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters) Digital Lifeforms Digimon_God.png|God|link=God (Digimon) Ygg7D6.png|Yggdrasil|link=Yggdrasil (Digimon) Dxwm homeostasis.jpg|Homeostasis|link=Homeostasis AWAKENING of NEO.png|N.E.O Digimon NEXT|link=N.E.O (Digimon NEXT) ENIAC.png|ENIAC|link=ENIAC Mother Eater.jpg|Mother Eater|link=Mother_Eater Category:Digimon Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games